


the peace in staying with you

by teatimewithbees



Series: a codywan series someone actually did ask for [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teatimewithbees/pseuds/teatimewithbees
Summary: The 212th is on leave on a peaceful planet so Cody and Obi-Wan finally get to spent a night together without anyone interrupting.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: a codywan series someone actually did ask for [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900948
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	the peace in staying with you

**Author's Note:**

> It's been three month since I started writing this one shot but at least I'm finished now. More codywan content for my series before I start to ignore it again.

It wasn't like they had never shared a bed before. Of course they had. Often, actually, even though their relationship only just started a while ago. Even before that they had sometimes shared a bedroll when the situation called for it. But this... This was different. He didn't have to share with Obi-Wan. They didn't have a limited amount of space and if he wanted to he could just leave. Could go back to his own room without having to worry about taking away space from his brothers.

He let his gaze wander, away from the bed in the room Senator Organa had provided them with for their stay. Him and Obi-Wan, as well as the rest of the 212th.

„You don't have to stay, you know?“ he didn't flinch. Instead, he just turned around to face Obi-Wan. The Jedi had a small smile on his face and despite his words, he still offered Cody one of the cups he was holding.

„I do. I want to stay,“ he accepted the cup Obi-Wan had offered. It was tea. Not a kind he was familiar with. Though there were only so many he had the opportunity of trying anyway.

„I'm glad,“ it wasn't that Cody wasn't prepared for the kiss. He was. Had been for everything that had happened. It was just that he didn't expect it. Every single time it happened he was stunned for a moment. Happy, that after everything, he could be with Obi-Wan.

„Until the end of the war. And after if you'll have me,“ he set the cup aside to capture Obi-Wan's face between his hands.

„Forever, darling,“ this time Cody initiated the kiss, his hands wandering down from Obi-Wan's face to hold onto his hips, pulling him closer. He could here the clink of Obi-Wan's cup on a nearby table before his own arms came up to wrap around Cody.

The kiss didn't last very long and when it ended Obi-Wan was showing one of those rare, truly happy smiles.

„I love you,“ it just slipped out of him and really, it wasn't even an issue. He had said it before and Obi-Wan had said it back, but it somehow felt different now. With Obi-Wan and him finally getting more than just a few quiet minutes his words seemingly meant more. They weren't said in a rush or seconds before falling asleep but open and clear.

„I love you too, my dear,“ Obi-Wan pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth, relaxed in his hold while their drinks went cold. Cody found that he didn't really care. He loved holding Obi-Wan in his arms. Even more so when he could bury his face in the soft copper hair. Just standing there, wrapped around his partner, felt like an honor. When he left Kamino he hadn't thought he would even survive long enough to get the opportunity, with his brother falling rapidly in the battles against the battle droids. A life, flickering out in an instant.

But he was still here. Still in Obi-Wan's arms and he had gotten something a lot of his brothers wouldn't ever get to experience, marching forward without them, waiting for the rest of them wherever they were.

The Force, Obi-Wan would probably say. Or maybe that was just for Jedi.

„You're distracted,“ Obi-Wan noted, taking half a step back, studying his face.

„Just thinking,“ he traced Obi-Wan's cheek with a thumb, a smile spreading on his boyfriend's face. He loved seeing him smile. Something that had become rare over the course of the war. Obi-Wan was never quite relaxed. There was always tension in his shoulders, even when they were in hyperspace, with sometimes days between then and the next battle. Now he just seemed... soft. Not like someone who would fight a war, even if Cody knew that Obi-Wan was capable of more things than he even knew of. It was certainly always an experience to watch him fling himself over a battlefield, even if it made him seize up with fear sometimes.

„Thinking, hm?“ the Jedi pressed a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth.

„Yes,“ he let himself be pulled into another embrace, with Obi-Wan resting his head against Cody's. They stayed like that for a while, just holding each other. Obi-Wan was once again the one to break the contact, only to lead Cody towards the bathroom.

„I'll put the cups away, then we can cuddle more in bed,“ he promised with another kiss to Cody's cheek before returning to the living area to collect the abandoned tea. Cody disappeared into the bathroom, brushing his teeth and washing his face. Obi-Wan came in after a moment, following his example, though Cody was done first, already making himself comfortable on the bed as Obi-Wan returned, a few strands of his fringe wet, looking almost brown.

He came into Cody's arms as soon as he slipped unter the blanket, tangling their legs together. He pushed his hands under the hem of Cody's shirt. They felt cold against his skin, though Cody didn't particularly mind. Instead, he wrapped his own arms around his partner, smiling into the kiss Obi-Wan offered. He was content just staying like this, cuddling with Obi-Wan before they would both fall asleep, not in a hurry to wake up on time the next morning but just content to be there with each other.

They didn't have any responsibilities – well, not any important responsibilities they had to worry about right now. As long as the men behaved themselves, they would be able to have a relaxing shore leave, but he trusted that his men wouldn't try anything, not when they were all aware of how tired Obi-Wan was every time they just finished a campaign. The actual fear of disappointing him would do enough to deter the men from doing anything that would have repercussions for all of them.

Obi-Wan cuddled further into his chest, resting his head against his shoulder, with his face hidden in the fabric of his shirt. It successfully ripped him out of his thought as he tightened his hold around his boyfriend. Cody wasn't quite sure how Obi-Wan could still breathe when he did that, but the Jedi, up until now, had never suffocated, so it was probably fine.

His breathing evened out as Cody became more sleepy himself, slowly drifting away as he drew unknown pattern onto Obi-Wan's back. It was barely even 2100 hours and yet he had no problems falling fully asleep and staying that way until the sun was back up.


End file.
